Moments Like This
by lilly22498
Summary: Freya Roman is from Beacon Hills. The vampire diaries characters are from Beacon Hills. This is where they grew up, among the teen wolf characters. Secrets are revealed, and deadly enemies are around every corner. This not a normal high school, or town at that.
1. Pilot

_This takes place after Scott got bit in teen wolf and right before the pilot of vampire diaries. I will be and have changed a couple of things. One thing is that Malia was found around a year ago by Derek. Also, the vampire diaries characters are sophomores, not juniors! If you get confessed, just ask!_

 _For those of you who watch The Originals, my OC is actually going to be from Aurora and Tristan's bloodline. Aurora had a child before she met Klaus and never told him about it. If you haven't watched The Orginals but do watch TVD, Aurora is a girl Klaus fell in love with when he first turned._

 ** _**I do NOT own anything from the vampire diaries and teen wolf. I do however own my OC, Freya Roman!**_**

x Freya's POV

"I can't believe you got Scott attacked by some wild animal! He could have rabies for all we know!" Stiles looked at me, with guilt in his eyes. "I just wanted to find the body, besides we've done stupider things." I shake my head, "I'm aware, but still. He could have been killed!"

Stiles glanced at Scott, then back at me. "Why are you even here Freya? You upgraded friends, remember?" _Ouch, that was harsh_ , I thought. "I still care about you guys, besides, I didn't upgrade. I just branched out!" Stiles shook his head at me, "When was the last time we hung out? It literally takes Scott being attacked for you to acknowledge our existence! Why don't you just leave, and let me handle this? We've been doing just fine without you anyway!"

I looked around Stiles to see if Scott agreed, and even though he didn't say it upfront, I knew he felt the same way. "Yeah, you've been doing real fine! That's why Scott had a bite mark on his side, and you are in trouble with your father!" When I realized they weren't going to answer, I let out a sigh. "Fine, have it your way." I glanced over to Scott, "Go get that thing checked out before it gets worse." I turned around and left.

Stiles' words stung. Worse than the bee sting I got last year, worse than when I found out I was allergic to bees. How could he despise me so much? We grew up together. We were the three musketeers. Scott, him and me. We stood together through everything. We held each other's hands, and we cried on each other's shoulders. We were each other's rock through everything we ever went through. Stiles' mom's death, Scott's dad leaving, and my "secret" father.

Sure, I made a couple new friends. How can they hate me for that? Especially since Elena is the sweetest person you could meet, and Allison, well, Scott basically fell in love with her the first day she moved here. They don't really seem the have a problem with Malia either, in fact, I think they're friends with her themselves! It's not like I became friends with Lydia and Caroline and became a raging bitch.

x Scott's POV

"Stiles, I'm telling you, the bite is gone! It just disappeared!" I can't take my eyes off of the bite that I just had minutes ago. "Scott, bites don't just magically heal and disappear. Are you on drugs?" I look at the mirror in front of me and shake my head at his question. "You just left my house! Was I on drugs then?" It takes a minute for Stiles to answer, "Well, no, but you could be really good at hiding it! You could be a drug addict and an amazing hider! Scott, you need help!" I close my eyes, trying to channel my inner patience. "Stiles, I'm going to hang up. Come back if you don't believe me."

"No, Scott. Don't you da-" I throw my phone onto my bed and keep messing with the skin that took the place of the bite. How in earth did I heal THAT fast? I reach to grab my phone when my door swings open. I jump and grab my baseball bat out of habit. "Scott, it's me! Now I know you're on drugs!" I close my eyes, "NO. You just scared the crap out of me! That's not drugs, it's called shock you moron!" Stiles walks closer and stares at my side, wide eyed. "Holy crap, where did it go?" I shrug, "I have no idea! I'm kind of freaking out!"

Stiles bent down on his eyes and just stared, "You're turning into a werewolf!" I shake my head, "That's ridiculous Stiles. I'm not turning into a werewolf. That stuff only happens in movies!" He seemed to think about it for a moment, "You said it yourself that you heard a wolf. You said it was a wolf that bit you! What if everything is true? I know it sounds crazy Scott, but what if all the things that we thought were fiction, are actually true?!" I thought about it a second, _I did hear a wolf, but becoming a werewolf is certainly NOT possible_. "Stiles, if werewolves are real then you have to believe in everything else. You do realize that right? Witches, vampires, everything! That is just insane."

"If you say so Scott. I'm going to look into this, magical healing bite mark thing. I have to go now though. My dad's going to murder me, and then cover it up since he is sheriff. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I chuckle, "Okay man, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget tryouts tomorrow!" Stiles nodded as he walked out of my door. He got down the hallway when he screamed, "We suck, I hope you realize that!" I shake my head and whisper, "I'm going to make first line this year."

x Freya's POV

I just finished getting ready when my phone alarm went off. Time to head out, I still need to pick up Malia and Elena. I can't believe it's the first day of sophomore year. I grab my keys and walk out my door. I glance down at my outfit. I'm wearing white skinny jeans with a red flowing blouse. I have on my black leather jacket, and my black ankle booties. "This year is going to be amazing."

I park in front of Malia's house and pull out my phone, "Hey, I'm outside. Please hurry, I don't want to be late the first day and we still need to pick up Elena." I hang up the phone and glance at the door.

Two minutes later, I hear Malia scream, "Bye dad, I'll see you when I get home!" I glance at the time, 8:15 am. _Well, we're going to be late._ Malia jumps in the front seat, "Hey, sorry about that! My dad has been acting even more insane than usual!" I start to drive off and smile at Malia, the girl who has become a very close friend of mine over the year. "You do realize you were missing for 7 years, right? If you were my child, you wouldn't be leaving the damn house." She laughed, "Yeah, I guess, but still, I'm a teenager for crying out loud! I'm 16 years old, eventually he needs to realize I'm not a little kid anymore."

I pull up in front of Elena's house and she's already out front. She runs to my car and jumps in the backseat. "Really? You're cutting it close Freya. We have 5 minutes to get to close, and that's how far I live from school!" She looks at Malia and smiles, "Hey Malia!" I sigh and drive towards the school, "It's not all my fault, you know." Elena smiles, "Sure. So, how awesome do you think this year will be?" I smile and look through my rear view mirror, "It's going to be spectacular. We're sophomores, guys. We're not the babies in the school anymore." Malia glanced out the window and sighed. I knew what she was thinking. She wasn't supposed to be a sophomore, she was supposed to be a junior. However, she got put in sophomore due to her absence for the past 8 years. I still wonder where she was all this time, and how on earth Derek Hale found her.

I pull into the school parking lot and go to my usual parking spot. We hop out of the car and run to the doors, hoping we're not too late. "Do you guys think we made it?" I look at my phone and sigh, "it is 8:31 guys." Malia and Elena both sigh as I pull open the door. Sure enough, there's a line heading into the office so they can give us all a lecture about the wrongs of tardiness.

The last bell finally rang. I can't think about anything besides my bed. I can't wait to go lay down. "Uh Freya, where do you think you're going?" I turn and see Allison standing there. "I'm going home, where else would I go?" She laughs and I stand there in confusion. "I take it you forgot today was the Lacrosse tryouts. We have to see who makes first line!" I sigh, of course, lacrosse tryouts had to be on the first day. "I completely forgot, alright then. Let's go."

Allison and I got to the field and glanced up in the bleachers. They were packed. "Allison! Freya! Over here!" I look and see Elena waving us over. Thank god one of us had the common sense to get here early. We walk over to her and take our seats. I glance to look at the lacrosse players and see Stiles and Scott arguing about something. I don't really feel like being yelled at by Stiles again so I decide to stay out of it. That is until I see Stiles walk away and I remember that Scott has a huge bite mark on his side. "Hey, I'll be right back guys. I just want to wish Scott luck." They both nod and I hear Allison say, "Tell Scott that I said good luck too!" I walk away smiling, Allison and Scott really need to get together already.

"Should you even be playing? You know, with the chunk missing from your side?" Scott turns around and laughs, "You waited until Stiles left didn't you?" I smile, he knows me so well. I think back to when it was him, Stiles and I against the world. It was only a little over a year ago that I swore he would be the one I love forever. My first kiss, my first everything. However, life got complicated and now we hardly talk. It broke my heart at first, but I moved on, and now Allison liked him. "Twice in two days, that's got to be a record." I sigh, I hate how far apart we've grown.

"I'm just worried Scott. Should you be playing?" A small smile plays on his face before he pulls me behind the bleachers, "It's all healed. Look!" He pulls up his shirt and I gasp. It's gone. I slowly feel his skin, thinking maybe if I touch it, it will appear. It never did though. I glance up, "How is this possible?" He shrugs, "I have no idea. I feel so much better though!" I then begin to realize how close we are, our faces were inches away from each other. I begin to turn my head when he cups my face with his hands.

"Why?" I know what he meant, but I pretend I'm clueless in hopes that he'll let it go. "Why couldn't you just trust us? Why couldn't you believe us? Why couldn't you let us help you?" I sigh, thinking back to that night a little over a year ago.

 _"Freya, what was that?" I glanced from the object that I had just set on fire to Stiles and Scott. How had that happened? I just touched it and I felt as if my anger had transferred from me to the object. However the weirder part was that I felt something transfer to me from the object. "Freya, are you even listening to me?" My anger was building up again, "How could I not be listening to you Stiles! You won't shut up!" Stiles rolls his eyes and looks at Scott who has remained quiet. "I'm just trying to figure out what just happened so we can help you!"_

That's when it happened. I had always had a short temper, but at that moment, it was as if I was filled with fury and hate.

 _"Trying to help? Were you trying to help when you told my mom about my dad? I trusted you and you let me down!" All of a sudden, Stiles goes flying across the room and I can just feel that it was my doing. Scott runs to him and I stand there with my eyes wide. I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes and my anger turns to fear. How did I do that? "What's wrong with me?" I begin to cry as I feel Scott and Stiles pull me into a hug. I push them away, "How can you hug me? That was my fault! I did that somehow! I don't know what's wrong with me!" They take a step closer and Scott looks me in the eyes, "Let us help you. We're your best friends, and I love you." I was about to speak when Stiles spoke, "It wasn't your fault. I made you angry. I didn't mean to tell your mom, you have to believe me!" I didn't know what to do, should I believe Stiles and accept my best friends' help? Or should I let them go since I know I could hurt them? I decide to go with the second option._

 _"Even if I wanted your help, I can't trust you guys anymore." I see the shock in their faces. I didn't mean a word, but I needed them to hate me so they would let me go. "I'm leaving now, and you guys will not breathe a word of this to anyone out of the respect of the friendship we've had. Goodbye." I look into Stiles' eyes and see I hurt him, then I see the hurt turn to anger. I glance at Scott and see something completely different in his eyes. I can see that I just broke his heart. I turn and head out the door when I hear Stiles scream, "Fine. We can live without you anyway!" I stop for a second, tears starting to fall again. That took me by surprise. Then I keep walking, and decide it's best if I don't bother looking back._

"Scott… can we not do this?" He sighs and lets me go. "Fine, how about we never do this then?" He turns and starts walking back to the field. He stops as he was about to disappear and looks over his shoulder. "I thought I at least deserved an explanation. I loved you, despite everything, I still loved you for a long time Freya." I can't help but notice his use of the word "loved." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, and I know there were tears in his, "I don't have to explain anything Scott. We're not friends anymore." He nods, "Right. I guess we never really were friends, huh?" He starts walking and screams, "Don't worry about my health, only my friends can do that." I sigh as I watch him walk back towards the field. I was about to give in, tell him how sorry I was, when I felt eyes on me.

I look to my side and see Derek Hale. He's staring at me. That's weird, I haven't seen him since camp. I walk towards him, "Can I help you Derek?" He's frowning, "Why did you have to upset him?" I glance towards Scott who looks like he's having trouble concentrating on the field. "How is that any of your business?" He rolls his eyes and begins walking towards the forest mumbling, "Stay out of my way Freya." _Well, this is confusing, I thought._ How does Derek know Scott, and why does he care if he's upset? I shake it off while I fight every urge to run after him and give him a piece of my mind for speaking to me like that. _I need some quiet, I think._ I turn and walk towards the school.

I walk into the school and a chill travels up my spine. It's creepier than it usually is at night. I shake my head. _You're being paranoid Freya._ I walk towards the library. The library is my safe place. I'll find a great book and read it then head home for the night. As soon as I walk into the library, I gasp. The bookshelves are knocked over. "What the hell?" I take a step inside and immediately regret it. I see something run. I turn to run out when something grabs my shoulder and throws me across the library.

I sit up and let out a groan. I'm pretty sure my arm is broken. I struggle to stand up and see something walking towards me. It looks like a wolf, but it had red eyes. Just as I turn to run, it jumps and bits me. I begin to panic thinking I'm about to become dinner for some wolf. Then I hear the library doors open and I look and someone, or something runs in. I glance at the clothes that it's wearing. It's a lacrosse uniform. Then I see the shoes, I would know those shoes anymore. "Scott?"

He continues making his way towards me and the wolf that just bit me takes off. I let out a sigh of relief. Then I look at Scott and he's still coming towards me. I see the look in his eyes, and that's when I know he's not himself at the moment. "Scott, stop… It's me, it's Freya!" I stand up and start to run when he grabs me and his nails pierce through my skin. He looks me in the eyes and I begin to cry, "Scott… please, you don't want to do this. Remember who you are!" He drops me and I glance up to see Derek throwing Scott across the room. I see him walk towards Scott and bang his head on the floor which knocks him out. "Hey! Don't hurt him," I scream. When he looks at me, I gasp. He looks like different. He looks just like Scott, except he has blue eyes instead of gold.

That's when I put it together, Scott's a werewolf. I had heard stories. After the incident last year, I had starting toing research. I never found out exactly what happened but I had everyone telling me stories of witches, vampires, werewolves, and everything and anything you could think of. I didn't believe any of it, I thought it couldn't be possible. However, looking at Scott and Derek right now, I couldn't deny what was right in front of me.

 **Next chapter: With Freya knowing the truth about Scott and Derek, she debates if she should trust them. Elena meets the Salvatore brothers who just moved to town. Lydia begins having weird feelings, but doesn't know who to trust. Meanwhile, a dance at the school leads to secrets being revealed, confrontations, and chaos.**


	2. Confrontations Oh My

_willdawg992003: Thanks for the review! Actually, Malia does know what she is. She just hasn't told anyone yet. That will be changed in this chapter though._

x Freya's POV

"What are you?" Derek slowly approaches me, "Freya, are you okay?" When he gets closer, I stand up despite the pain I was in, and backed away. "Derek, what are you?" He sighs, "I'm a werewolf." My eyes widen, "That's not possible. That kind of stuff only happens in movies and TV shows." He takes another step closer and this time I didn't move. I don't know why, but I felt safe with Derek. I had this feeling that he wouldn't hurt me, not again. I couldn't say the same about Scott though considering I was just almost his dinner. "Freya, you need to come with me. The cops will be here any minute and I need to get Scott out of here." I listened and could hear sirens coming closer.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Derek looked me up and down, "You're bleeding. They're going to question you as to what happened and I need to explain everything before you go and tell everyone what you just witnessed." Derek held out his hand and when he seen that I was hesitant, he whispered, "Please Freya…" I glanced around the library and when my eyes landed back on him, I reached out and took his hand. "Don't make me regret trusting you again Derek." He nodded and he led me out of the school. We jumped in his car and headed towards the forest.

When we pulled up to his house, which happened to be basically burnt to the crisp, I jumped out of the car. "You still live here? Even after what happened?" I see Derek flinch at the memory that's likely going through his head. "I couldn't leave, this place is my home." I nod, "I understand…" I see him glance at me and for a second I swear I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. But within a second, it was replaced with his usual emotionless look. "So, when Scott wakes up, is he going to try to make a meal out of me again?" That earns a chuckle from Derek, "No, by the time he wakes up, the moon will have went down. His temptations should be gone." I nod and before I can speak again, Derek turns to me.

"Listen, Scott wasn't himself. He's new, he was just bit two days ago. I will teach him to control it, and you won't have to fear him hurting you again." I nod and give him a small smile. I begin to walk towards the house when he grabs my hand. I turn to him with a questioning look on my face. "Before we go inside, I think you should know something. I'm not alone here tonight." I raise my eyebrows and glance towards the old house, then back it him. "There are werewolves like Scott, who are bitten by an Alpha. However, there are also werewolves who are born with the gene. I was born with it, and so was most of my family.

I was confused for a second when I finally caught on… Malia had told me that she had found out that she was adopted. She said that when Derek found her last year, she had also found out that he was her cousin. "Wait, are you saying that-?" Before I could finish I hear a voice, "Hey Freya…" I turn around and see Malia standing on the porch. My eyes were wide and I couldn't help but back away for a second. When I realized the hurt that crossed her eyes, I took a step forward. "Malia, why didn't you tell me?" She sighs and steps off the porch, "I was going to eventually, but we had just became friends. You would've been scared of me, like you just were."

I glance at the floor when she closes the space between us and grabs my hand. I look up and stare into her eyes. "Freya, it's okay. I'm something anybody would be afraid of. Especially if you had just been attacked by your former best friend who happens to be the same thing." I nod and smile, "I know you're a good person, and I'm not afraid. Obviously you have learned control." She smiles at me then glances at Derek. I turn to look at him and he makes his way into the house with Scott in his arms.

I follow Derek and Malia into the house and look around. It's so dusty and destroyed. I can't imagine the pain Derek must be in everyday, living in the very house that almost all of his family had died. When Derek walks back into the front hallway, I pull myself out of my thoughts. "So you mentioned that Scott got bit? Is that what turned him, and who bit him?" Derek nodded, "Yeah, if you get bit by an Alpha, you either become a werewolf or die. It depends if you're strong enough to survive the bite, if you're too weak, you die." I nodded slowly thinking about what would have happened had Scott been too weak. I would have been an emotional wreck had Scott died. "I don't know who the Alpha is yet. I've been trying to find out. He killed my sister…"

I look up at him with shock written all over my face, "Laura?" He nods and glance at the floor, "Anyway, an Alpha looks different than me and Scott. He can actually turn into a wolf, and he was red eyes." Then the realization hit… the Alpha was the one in the library with me to begin with… and he had bitten me.

I glance down towards my stomach where there was blood on my shirt. Derek seemed to notice and stepped closer, "Are you badly hurt? How bad did Scott hurt you before I got there?" I shake my head, "He threw me and that's all, but before he showed up…" Derek steps even closer. "I went to the library to get some peace of mind after my conversation with Scott. Reading sooths my mind, and when I got there, the library was a disaster. I walked more in and that's when I saw it… It was like a wolf, with red eyes."

He closes the space between us, "What? The alpha was there? In the same room as you… How are you alive?" I glance up at him quickly then look back at the ground, "Scott showed up and it took off, but before Scott came…" He cups my cheeks and looks me in the eyes, "What happened Freya? You can tell me." Tears are now rolling down my cheeks. I stare into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that showed genuine worry for a change and I whispered, "It bit me."

Derek let go of my face and backed up. There was shock written all over his face, along with hints of worry and anger. He stared at my stomach for a second then he turned around and put his hand over his face. "Freya…" The tears were falling from my eyes as if there was a storm and my eyes were the clouds, "I know Derek." He turns to me and stares into my eyes. I back up a bit, "I'm not as strong as Scott, Derek! I'm going to die." He lets out a small chuckle. "Are you seriously laughing at my impending death right now?" He shakes his head, "Freya, you are one of the strongest people I know. You used to beat the crap out of me at camp, remember?" I sigh, "I meant emotionally." He nods, "I know, I also remember last summer… The way you handled your parents' divorce. I doubt you're going to die."

I begin to cry even more heavily and Malia walks into the room. "What happened? I was trying to wake Scott up and now I come back to this." Derek looks at his cousin, "Freya was bitten tonight… by the Alpha." I glanced at Malia, her eyes showed nothing but worry for me. Then I looked towards Derek, who looked more annoyed at the moment. I finally whispered what I had been holding in, "I don't want to be a werewolf…"

x Elena's POV

It's the second day of school. I walk through the doors and scan the crowd for Freya or Allison. I see Allison talking to Lydia, but Freya is nowhere to be found. She had texted me that she wasn't able to pick me up today, but that she would see me at school. I walk through the hallway when I see Malia making her way towards me. "Hey, have you seen Freya?" Malia nods, "Yeah, I was with her last night." Elena begins to worry, "Is she okay?" Malia glances towards the door and I turn to see Derek Hale standing there. "Kind of, if you want, I can pick you up after school and take you to her. She actually has a couple things she wants to talk to you about." I nod, "Yeah that would be greatly appreciated. I'll see you after school, tell her I hope she's okay." Malia nods and walks towards Derek. I watched as they walked out of the school and I begin to worry even more.

I turn to head towards class when I walk face first into someone. I look up and see someone I have never seen before. "I'm sorry, I need to be more careful when I'm walking!" I smile, "No, it's okay. It was probably my fault that I was standing in the middle of the hallways. I haven't seen you before, are you new?" He lets out a small laugh as he finishes picking up the books he had dropped, "Yeah, I just moved here. I'm Stefan." I give him a small smile, he was cute… For some reason, I felt drawn towards him. "Well, Stefan, I should probably get to class as should you." He nods and goes to go around me when I go the exact same way. I laugh, "Okay." Then we both go the opposite way and bump into each other again. "Okay, you go right and I go left." He smiles, "Sounds like a plan."

When he successfully got past me, I turned and looked at him. "By the way, I'm Elena." He gives me a nod and the look in his eyes gives me a sense that he already knew who I was. When he continues walking, I shake off ay suspicion I had and continue my way to class. There's no way he could have possibly known who I was.

x Lydia's POV

I watched as Elena and the new kid ran into each other. The new kid looked like he fell in love with her at first sight, of course. Innocent little Elena. She never tries, yet she always gets the boy. I stand there and watch as Elena walks away from him with a smile on her face. Yet, there's confusion in her eyes. I walk up to her, "Hey Elena." She glances at me then looks behind her. "Is there another Elena in this school?" She laughs, "Actually there is. However, you're too superficial to know her." I laugh, "I just love your attitude." She smiles, "What do you want Lydia? I have to get the class."

I nod, "I saw you with the new kid over there." She laughs and I can see she was starting to understand what this was about. "His name is Stefan by the way. Are we seriously going to repeat what happened last year with you know who?" I glared at her, "Don't mention him. He's gone, now we'll never truly know who he wanted to be with." She took a step closer, "Lydia, I'm sure you will find a guy that likes you, and only you. It wasn't Matt, and I'm truly sorry about that. If you want Stefan, fine. I don't need him, in fact, I don't even know if I would even want him." I look into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"I never seen what Caroline or Matt seen in you, but now I do. You have a heart." She looks surprised for a second, "You do too Lydia. Somewhere deep, deep down inside, you have a heart." I give her a small smile, "You know what? You can have Stefan. He basically fell in love with you at first sight anyway. I don't feel like competing with you yet again." She nods and begins to walk away. I grab her arm and she glances at me.

When I touched her she turned around and looked at me. However, I was too shocked by the feelings I was getting all of a sudden. "Lydia?" I snapped out of it for a second, "Sorry, you can go." She nods, while eyeing me with confusion in her eyes. When she finally disappears into the hallway, I run to the bathroom. The feeling I got when I touched her… I had to be imagining this.

 _Why would you imagine something like this,_ I thought. I looked into the mirror and whispered, "She's going to die." I shake my head. No, there's no way I could know that. However, I can't shake the feeling… Elena's going to die this year.

I walk out of the bathroom when I finally hear the bell ring. I need to Caroline that I think I may have predicted the future or something. I rush through the hallway towards the English classroom. When I finally see her, I yell, "Caroline!" She turns and rushes to me, "Where have you been? I was alone in there!" I nod and pull her aside, "I have to tell you something." She smiles, "Yeah, well I have to tell you something first! My mother totally told me not to tell anyone, but I can't keep a secret for the life of me. Anyway, my mom told me that Freya's mother told her the reason they got divorced! Her dad totally cheated with some college student! Can you believe that? What a pervert!" I begin to think about what would happen if I told Caroline about what I felt. Can I truly trust her?

"That's not the kind of thing that you should be telling people. You are aware of that, right?" Caroline looks at my, eyes widened, "When did you get a heart?" I sigh, "It's not that I got a heart. I have always had one. I'm just saying, if it were my family that that had happened too, I would kill someone if they broadcasted it to the whole school." She shrugs, "Yeah, well she's not even here. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" I begin to wonder if I should tell her.

"I forgot. I'll let you know if I remember." She eyes me suspiciously then shrugged, "Whatever. I'll see you in 4th period." I nod as she walks away. I definitely can't trust her to keep her mouth shut about something like this. Even if I am her best friend, she just betrayed her mother's trust. How can I trust someone who can't keep a secret?

x Elena's POV

As the final bell rang, I glanced at my phone. There was a text from Malia. _Meet us at Derek Hale's house in the woods. The one that burned down. Can't make it to pick you up, sorry. –M._ What in the world are they doing at Derek Hale's house? I stand up and leave the classroom. I glance at the text again and sigh. I think about how I'm going to have to go through the cemetery probably. I hit reply, _be there in 30. –E._ I close my locker and leave the school. As I walk towards the cemetery, I notice Lydia watching me. If I didn't know any better, she looked worried and conflicted. I shake it off, I don't have time to deal with Lydia. I need to find my best friend.

As I walked through the cemetery, I came across their graves. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. It's been around six months since they died. I missed them so much, but I didn't come every day anymore. That stopped around a month ago. Thanks to Freya and Allison, I had found a way to move on. I realized that they were in a better place. I remember the weeks after they died. I had broken things off with Matt. I hated to admit it but I blamed him sort of. He pressured me to go to that stupid bonfire, and they died because we had to argue. I remember calling them, I don't remember much of what happened while I waited, but I'll never forget what happened after I got in the car.

After a couple minutes of driving, we approached the Wickery Bridge. It was wet due to the flood earlier in the day. I close my eyes as I think back to the moment I knew we were going over the bridge. However, that doesn't even compare to the moment that I knew… that I knew we were going to die. It didn't turn out that way though. By some miracle, I had survived along with my guilt. Matt moved that summer. I think he sensed that I kind of blamed him, and that we were done, for good. He got a scholarship for a boarding school in London. I heard he was doing well there, he had a girlfriend and he had made a bunch of new friends.

I smiled as I thought of him laughing. I was happy he moved on. I was happy he was off doing better things. And I was happy, that I was finally moving on from everything. I had Freya and Allison. I had Malia even if we weren't too close. I had Caroline. I had a great support system through this, and I would've been a lost cause without them.

I turn and start heading towards the forest. It gets foggy all of a sudden. I look around but all I see are gravestones and trees. I turn to the direction I was just facing and there's a crow sitting on the statue in front of me. I jump and gasp, "Okay bird. You're funny." I wave it off but it flies straight at me. I begin to run. However, I don't get too far before I run smack into someone. I look up at the person and can't believe who it is. "Stefan."

He helps me regain my balance and smiles, "Two times in one day, wow." I laugh, "Were you just following me?" He shakes his head, "I have family here." I shake my head, feeling like a total ass. "Wow, tactless. I'm sorry, the fog, it's making me foggy! There was this bird and it was all a bit Hitchcock for a minute!" He laughs, "Well, good thing I was here. Otherwise you would have fallen and got hurt." I smile, "You're my hero. Well, I have to go. My best friend needs me." He nods, "I understand. Friends should always be a priority." I smile as I begin to walk away. "You want to grab dinner tomorrow night?" I turn around and begin to blush, "Sure. I would love that Stefan." He smiles and walks away. I turn and continue my journey towards Freya and Malia.

x Freya's POV

I watch as Derek paces back and forth. "You know, there's a dance tonight. I'm kind of expected to be there…" He stops walking immediately and looks at me, "You are kidding, right?" When he sees that I'm as serious as I can be, he begins to shake his head, "You may be becoming a werewolf and you want to go to that stupid dance." I sigh, of course I was probably being ridiculous. However, I wanted some of my life to remain the same. "Derek, if I'm becoming a werewolf then you'll have all the time in the world to yell at me after the dance. But… if I'm…. I want to enjoy my last night." He glances at me and I can see he's giving in. Just as he's about to talk, we hear the front door open. That means that Malia and Elena are here. I let out a deep sigh and look into Derek's eyes. "Is this going to be hard?" He listens to determine how close they are to the room we are in. "I'm not sure. I've never had friends that I trusted enough to tell my secret. All I had was my family. They're about to walk in."

I close my eyes as I hear the door open. "Oh my god, Freya! I was so worried!" I get off the table I was sitting on and run towards Elena. She embraces me with open arms, "Elena! I'm so sorry." When I pulled away, I looked her in the eyes, "There's some stuff I need to tell you." She nods and takes a seat on the burned couch. She glances towards Malia and Derek, "How do you know Derek?" I let out a small laugh. "Well, to begin with, you know that friend I had while I was at summer camp?" She nods and I glance at Derek as I begin talking again, "Well, he was that friend. I trusted him with everything." I see him close his eyes as he realizes I was referring to him saying he never had a friend he trusted. Elena noticed the tension in the room, but that didn't stop her from asking another question regarding me and Derek. "Okay, but why have you never told us? Why aren't you friends anymore?" This time he decided to answer, "I have trust issues, let's just leave it at that." She nods, "Well, what do you have to tell me?"

x Elena's POV

"I'm processing, give me a minute." That was a lot to take in all at one time. Derek is a werewolf. Malia is a werewolf and a coyote. Scott's a werewolf. Freya… she may be becoming a werewolf… or she may die. I glance at Freya, my best friend. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I come to the realization that after tomorrow, I may not have Freya in my life anymore. "I can't lose you," I whisper. She nods and pulls me into a hug, "I really hope you won't have too…"

When she pulls away, she glances back at Derek, "So have you decided if I can go?" He nodded, "As long as I'm there." She looks hesitant. "Fine, whatever." She looks back at me, "We're going to the dance." I look at her like she's gone mad, "How do you want to go to the dance after all this?" I see Derek silently agree with me and look back at Freya. "I don't know, I just do."

x Derek's POV

"I can't believe I agreed to this. We should be looking for the Alpha!" Malia rolled her eyes, "We deserve a break Derek. We have been looking nonstop for the past two weeks, it might just so us good to take a breath and live a little. Besides, Freya needs this." I glance towards where Freya was with Elena and Scott. "Freya is another example that we shouldn't stop until we find it! He bit her, who knows how many other people he's going to bite!" Malia sighed and turned around to face me, "What even happened with you guys? Freya's told me about the guy she knew from summer camp. She wouldn't shut up about being stuck with him the whole summer because of something that happened last summer. So what was it?" I glance towards Freya again and sigh, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Malia had just walked away towards the Scott and Freya. I was listening to them talk when I see Stiles walking towards them, and he looked anything but happy. "What are you doing with that backstabber Scott? What, the one time she shows any concern towards you in the past year and you fall right back into her trap?" Scott sighed and glanced towards Freya, "Stiles, there's no need to be rude." Freya laughed, "Besides, if anyone is a backstabber, that would be you."

I have no idea how she's going to make it as a werewolf with her temper.

"Stiles, I haven't forgiven her. She'll have to work a little harder if she really wants us in her life again." I see Freya glance towards Scott then laugh, "Scott, I admit, I did wrong by you. However, Stiles did betray my trust so I wasn't wrong to be angry." Stiles chuckled and you could see in his eyes, he was about to lose it. "You just left! You didn't even check up on us for the past year! I've told you so many times that I was sorry, and it was an accident that I told your mom. I never just abandoned you, I never would have done that! You betrayed us, not the other way around." He turns and storms towards the other side of the gym with Scott behind him. I look at Freya and see tears in her eyes while Malia tries to comfort her.

x Freya's POV

I knew Stiles was right… I abandoned them. I never listened to Stiles' explanation or apologies. I didn't want to hurt them, but I knew the best thing to do was leave their life after I hurt Stiles that night. I try to stop the tears from forming in my eyes but there's no point. "Freya, are you okay?" I nod and look up at Malia, "Yeah, I'm okay… I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back." Malia nods and watches as I walk towards the door that leads to the hallway.

I begin to walk around the school, thinking about how far Stiles, Scott, and I have drifted from each other. It hurts to know that one of my best friends can't stand me and wants nothing to do with me. I pushed him to it though. I said I couldn't trust them, but I actually couldn't trust myself. I had searched everywhere I could to find an explanation as to what was wrong with me. Everything I read, and everyone I talked to said that it sounded like magic. They said I was probably a witch, but I didn't believe it. However, with werewolves being real, perhaps witches are real too. I sigh and glance up to see the library doors. I stop reliving everything that happened yesterday. If only I hadn't gone into that library, none of this would be happening.

I turn around to walk away, too scared to walk any further. I didn't realize that it had affected me this bad, but it did. I wanted to be nowhere near that library. When I turn around, I notice Derek at the end of the hallway. I can't help but stare. Of course, he was following me.

 _"Derek! What's happening? You can tell me anything," I yelled. Derek continues walking further into the forest. I run after him and try to grab his arm when he turns and pushes me. I fly at least 5 feet back and fall to the ground. I stood back up slowly, surprised that he had done that. I glance up at him and see the regret in his face. "How could you do that? How could you lay your hand on me?!" He takes a step towards me, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, it's just… it's…"_

 _"Derek, please… tell me what's happening. I tell you everything!" His regret turns into coldness as he screams, "So what if you told me about your daddy cheating on your mommy! That is nothing compared to what I have to go through!" My eyes widened, I had never seen him this angry, or this cold even though I was used to his emotionless state. This was different._

 _I begin to slowly step towards him, "If you don't trust me, then why are we friends?" He shrugs, "Maybe I was just trying to use you." I take a step back in surprise and I close my eyes as I feel the tears forming, how could he say something like that? How can he say my family problems was nothing compared to his? He knew how heartbroken I was about my father's indiscretions. I step back towards him and find myself in front of him. "Screw you, Derek." I slap him, and see the shock in his face. I see the regret coming back into his eyes but I refuse to buy into it. He was probably just faking it. "I hope you're happy being alone with whatever it is your secret is." I turn around and make my way back to cabins. How could he say those things? How could he put his hand on me like that?_

"Derek." He walks towards me, "You don't have to be afraid of the library." I roll my eyes, "I'm not afraid. I would just rather not go in there and get attacked by another animal." He chuckles. "Okay, so maybe I am a bit afraid." He glances towards the gym, "Why did you leave anyway? Not having as much fun as you thought you were?" I sigh, "Stiles just got to me. I needed some air, not that it's any of your business. If you haven't forgotten, we're not friends." He rolls his eyes and before he can reply, I say, "So what exactly do you want with me? What could you possibly need to use me for? Or are you going to push me again." His eyes widen for a second but then close and he sighs, "Freya… I didn't mean what I said that night and I sure as hell never meant to hurt you!" I laugh, "Right, you just said that for the fun of it." He shakes his head, "You don't understand. I couldn't tell you what was going on and you wouldn't leave it alone!"

I begin to walk away when he grabs my arm. I look up at him with my eyebrows raised, "What do you want Derek? I would rather spend my possibly last night with my friends, not here with you arguing!" He sighs and looks me in the eyes, "It was a full moon that night. I had forgotten all about it because I was having too much fun with you and before I knew it, I began to lose control. I wasn't a master at controlling it yet."

I turn to face him, intrigued by what he was saying. It all made sense now. I never understood why he starting acting like that randomly. One minute we were fine, the next he was being the biggest douchebag ever. "I wanted to hurt you Freya, I almost did. If you hadn't turned around to come look for me after I disappeared, you would probably be dead. So I tried telling you to leave, and you wouldn't. You kept coming, and I felt my anger rising. I would've hurt you worse than pushing you if I hadn't said those things." I feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"That's why it was so random…. It still wasn't okay to push me though!" He glanced at the floor, "I didn't mean to, you had my blood pressure rising and I couldn't control myself. I was fighting so hard not to tear you apart that I didn't care what else I was doing! That's why I pushed you, as long as I didn't kill you, I didn't care what I did or said. I just needed you to leave!" I shake my head, "You still could have come and apologize later on. I lost four of the most important people in my life during those two weeks. You never bothered to check up on me!"

He sighs and looks my in the eyes, "I'm truly sorry about your mother. I wanted to be there for you, but I didn't think I deserved you in my life after I hurt you…" I nod my head slowly, "Well, I would've forgiven you Derek. You were one of my best friends, actually, you probably were my number one best friend and you just let me walk out of your life. You pushed me out of your life actually." He walks up to me and cups my face in his hand, "Will you forgive me now? I'm really sorry about everything Freya, and if you die tonight…" I look him in the eyes, can I forgive him? Should I forgive him after everything? I pull his hands from my face, "I'm sorry Derek. I can't forgive you, not in one night anyway." I turn and walk back towards the gym.

x Elena's POV

"Hey, have you seen Freya?" I had been asking everyone, and yet, no one had any idea where she was. I was beginning to worry when I see her enter the gym. I had been too bust dancing with Allison and everyone that I hadn't seen her leave. I let out a sigh of relief and run towards her, "Freya! I was so worried." She smiled, "I'm okay. I just needed some air." I heard the door open behind her and see Derek walk in. I glance at Freya and see the hurt in her eyes as she looked at Derek. I was still confused as to what exactly happened between them but now wasn't the time. "We should go dance before the night comes to an end!" She smiles and nods and we turn to head to the dance floor when the lights go off. Everyone burst into screams.

x Derek's POV

The lights went off, and everyone was screaming. There were people running in all different directions. Chaos, was an understatement. I used my eyes to look through the crowd when I see something run. It was the Alpha. But that wasn't all… there was a human running impossibly fast, and it looked like he was attacking people. I hear a familiar scream and begin to search for the source of it. "Freya!" I run towards where I heard it come from when I see the Alpha attacking her. I push it and it runs out of the door. I picked up Freya and ran out of the doors towards the woods.

I hear Scott and Stiles behind me but I keep running. I need to get far enough away from the Alpha. I hope he wasn't following us. When I can't hear the frantic screams anymore, I put her on the ground and begin to examine her wounds. "Derek! What are you doing?" I turn to see Scott and Stiles right behind me. Their eyes settle on the person behind me and they gasp. "Freya!" They both scream and run towards her. "What happened? You better not have tried to eat her!" I growl towards Stiles and he jumps back. "It was the Alpha. He must have come back for her and she refused to go with him." Stiles looked at Scott then back at me, "What do you mean 'come back?'"

x Scott's POV

My eyes couldn't leave Freya. I was going to kill this Alpha, even if I died along with him. "Yeah, what do you mean come back Derek?" I didn't know what he meant either. Derek stood up and looked at us, "The mess in the library yesterday, the Alpha was there and Freya happened to walk in on him. He bit her." I gasp, but before I can say anything, Derek continues. "Then you came there and tries to eat her! Good thing I showed up in time!" I look at Derek, I didn't remember any of that. "You tried to eat her Scott? She may not be my favorite person but that doesn't mean you can make her your lunch!" I look at Stiles and turn around. "He didn't mean to, he was out of control," Derek replied for me.

x Elena's POV

After all the chaos, I had lost Freya. I decided to make a run for it towards the woods hoping that whatever was in there wouldn't follow me. I continued running until I tripped. I stand up and run into a man. He has raven black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He was so handsome. "I'm sorry, I was just walking home and you came out of nowhere." I look back towards the school, "I came from the dance at the school. Something was there, an animal… or something. I don't know." I narrow my eyes at him, he looks familiar. "Do I know you? You look really familiar…" He shakes his head, "Not possible, I'm new in town actually. My name's Damon Salvatore." I nod my head, "Stefan's brother." He nods, "I see you've met my saintly little brother." I glance back towards the school deciding I should probably keep going. "Well, as much as I would love to stay here and continue talking to you in the middle of the dark forest, I should keep going." He nods and moves out of my way, "Go ahead. Nice meeting you Elena." I walk a bit farther when I realized he just said my name. I turn to question him, but he wasn't there. He just disappeared… That wasn't possible. No human could move that fast and quiet… I had to be going crazy or something…


	3. Revealed Truths

x Derek's POV

I glanced around the room and sighed. It's been hours since the dance was shut down and Freya still wasn't conscious. The fact that she's not already dead gives us the assumption that she has survived the bite. Scott and Stiles haven't left since I brought her to my house. Elena and Malia arrived not long after that. I take a step towards Freya and lift up her dress a little bit. The bite is healed, so are all the other wounds. "Well, looks like I have another baby wolf to teach control." I sigh and glance at Scott knowing he's thinking the same as I. "She didn't deserve this," he whispers. I nod and glance at the girls real quick and see the conflicted look at Elena's face. "What's with the look Elena?"

Elena shakes her head slightly then sighs, "I didn't want to bring this up until well, she was okay, but I met a guy in the woods. His name's Damon and he's some guy from school's brother I guess. We talked for a minute but I was in such a hurry to find Freya so I walked away." She looks me in the eyes for the first time since she began telling me her story, "I looked back like a second later and he was gone. He was nowhere in sight, it was like… like he just disappeared." I begin to understand what she's telling me.

"You think he may have been a werewolf?" She nodded, "There's no other explanation that could explain him disappearing in a second without making a sound. You said werewolves are fast, like really fast, so…" I glance towards the Scott and Stiles seeing their eyes are planted on me, waiting for my response. I walk towards the other side of the room and sigh, "Well, it looks like we have more werewolves in town than we thought. However, if he didn't make a single sound before disappearing than he's been at this a lot longer than I have. I still make a slight sound when I run."

I hear noise coming from the bed where Freya's lying. I turn around quickly and see her squirming a bit. I rush to her side and kneel down beside the bed. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she takes in her surroundings. Her gaze lands on me and she begins to sit up. "Okay, I'm definitely going to kick that alpha's ass when I find out who he is!" I let out a sigh of relief as everyone rushes to the bed.

x Freya's POV

After everyone hugs me, letting me know how worried they had been, my eyes land on Stiles who is standing back looking a bit awkward. Everyone seems to notice this and make up different excuses for needing to leave the room. "Hey," I whisper. He gives me a small smile and takes a step forward, "Listen, I'm going to be angry for a while about everything that happened, and honestly, I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you the way I did," Stiles raises his voice as he continues, "But that doesn't mean you get to become wolf dinner and die before we have a chance to try and repair this!"

I let out a small laugh, "So what you're saying is that we have to try to repair our friendship, then I can die?" He rolls his eyes, "No, you don't get to die even then. If you do, I'll bring you back and kill you again." I smile and stand up. "Woah, should you be standing, or walking for that matter? I mean, you did just get attacked!" I laugh and pull my dress up, thanking myself for wearing shorts under, "I'm healed, remember? I'm a wolf now which gives me magical healing abilities." He gives me a small smile, "I'm sorry for telling your mom, I didn't mean to do it, but I'm still sorry."

I pull him into my arms and a tear rolls down my cheek, "I know you didn't, I'm sorry I reacted that way." He pulls away and I look him in the eyes, "And I'm sorry I abandoned you guys." He nods and looks toward the door, "I guess we should get out there. You know, plan how to kill an evil alpha." I laugh and turn around to walk out the door with Stiles behind me.

x Malia's POV

"So how are we going to find him?" Derek looks at me and I see he's just as clueless as I am. "Maybe Peter can help? I know he's comatose and all, but maybe he can give us a sign?" I nod agreeing, "Sounds good, I'm long due for a family reunion. So, I'll go with you." He nods and looks at the other in the room, probably debating who else to bring with. "Stiles, you come with us." Stiles' eyes widen, "What?" I let out a small laugh. He probably wasn't ever expected Derek to voluntarily bring him with anymore. To be honest, I wasn't either. "You're coming with us," is all Derek says before turning his attention to Elena, Freya, and Scott. "You three, go to school."

I see Scott open his mouth to say something but Derek cuts him off, "The alpha wants you and Freya in his pack. The safest place for you guys is school. Elena too considering she met some random guy in the forest who is most likely a werewolf." Elena looks up, "I can talk to Stefan! Ask him about his brother and maybe look for some signs in his responses." Derek nods, "Do that, but don't let him know you're on to him. Just act curious, I do not need anyone else to get hurt."

With that being said, he nodded for me to follow him and grabbed Stiles who looked annoyed that he was being forced to come with. I glance at Freya and Elena, "I'll call you if anything comes up. Cover for me and Stiles will you? And take notes if you can, I don't need to fall back behind." They nod and I see them pack up their stuff.

X Elena's POV

I walk down the halls, heading for my last class. I glance at my phone to see if I have a text from Freya, or Malia even, but there's nothing. I sigh and I begin to look back up when I run smack into someone. I fall to the ground and look up, embarrassed at what just happened. "I'm so sorry!" However, my expression changes when I see it's Stefan.

"Stefan…" He looks at me with his eyebrows raised and then it looks like he begins to study me. "Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I let out a small laugh, "Me either! So, I met your brother… Damon?" I see shock spread across his face, "Did you forget you have a brother or something?" He shakes his head, "No, it's not that. I just didn't know Damon was in town. He usually stays far away from me." I nod my head, "Well, I should get to class."

He gives me a small smile, but stops me from walking away, "I've been meaning to ask you, umm, will you go to dinner with me? I mean, will you go on a date with me?" I smile and my suspicions are soon overclouded by my want. "I would love to go on a date with you Stefan. When?" His smile spreads even wider, "Today, after school. Is that good?" I nod and walk away knowing that my cheeks are probably crimson red by now.

x Stiles POV

Of course, that's why he wanted me to come with. I step into the clinic that Peter Hale is currently living in and walk towards his room. I look in his room to find it empty. No Peter anymore. I groan as I pull out my phone to call Malia. "Malia, he's not here."

"What do you mean he's not there?!" I sigh as I hear Derek's voice. I would kill to hear Malia's voice over his at the moment although I barely know her. "His room is empty, he's gone. I can't even find his nurse. It seems like this place is abandoned or something."

"Get out of there Stiles! NOW!" I glare at my phone, annoyed at Derek's commands. "You know what, I'm getting sick and tired of you telling me what to do! You want me out of here? Ask nicely!" I hear shuffling on the other side. Malia comes onto the phone, "Stiles, Peter is the alpha! You need to get out of there, NOW!" My eyes widen as I drop the phone.

I turn and come to find Peter Hale standing behind me. No scars on his face, no wheelchair, he looks as good as new. "Umm, hey, I was just visiting my grandpa but he's not here. So, I'll just be leaving…" He gives me a sinister smirk and grabs me as I attempt to walk away. "Now Stiles, your excuses are very poorly thought out."

I begin to struggle when I fell myself being ripped out of Peter's grasps and see Derek push Peter through a wall. I turn and find Malia observing me checking for any injuries I would assume. "I'm fine, we should help Derek!" She nods, "I should, but you need to get out of here!" Just like that, she took off towards the fighting werewolves.

I look around and see a broom standing not too far from me and begin debating if I should follow Malia's request to leave or stay and possibly die.

I glance towards the fighting and see Derek down. Peter is holding Malia by her neck. "Now, who are you sweetheart? Perhaps my nephew's girlfriend?" She begins to croak something out when I hit Peter over the head with the broom. He doesn't even flinch so I decide to go a different route.

"She's your damn daughter, now let her go!" I scream. His eyes widen as glances towards Malia. He immediately lets her go and takes off before Derek has a chance to get up and start fighting again. "Well, I guess you surprised him Mal."

She gives him a smile, and I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks when she smiles. Not even Lydia can compare to the beauty of Malia. Her smile, so genuine and full of life…

I snap out of my thoughts at Malia's voice, "Stiles, Stiles…" I look at her then glance towards Derek to see a smirk planted on his face and he's eyes full of suggestion and assumption. "Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back," I croak out and practically run out of the door, leaving Malia standing there with confusion written all over her face.

x Freya's POV

I finally got a text from Malia informing me she knows who the Alpha is. However, the part that has me so worked up is saying that Stiles was left alone with that monster for even a second. I'm going to kill Derek for putting him in that position! I am about to reach the door when I run into someone. "Freya, I've been looking everywhere for you! What is going on?!" I look and see it was Allison. I sigh, feeling guilty. She's clueless compared to the rest of us. I pull out my phone and text Mal, "I'm bringing Allison, we're going to tell her everything."

After many heated texts from Derek forbidding me from telling Allison, I got him to agree. I look up and see a very confused Allison staring at me. "Listen, there's things that you need to know. Come with me and we'll tell you." She nods, "Who's "we"?" I usher her to follow me as a state, "You'll see when we get there."

As we arrive at Derek's house, Allison starting to ask new, and even weirder, questions. We step out of the car. Elena had been waiting at my car when we got there. Scott took his bike and met us here.

Elena glances down at her watch and sighs, "I need to go. I have a date." I chuckle, "Why did you even come with then?" She shrugged, "My curiosity got the best of me I suppose. I was supposed to meet Stefan right after school, but I texted him that I was running late."

Derek showed up the door, looking furious, "Stefan? As in the brother of the guy you think may be a werewolf? You are seriously going out with him?" Elena shrugged and began walking off towards town. I look at Allison and see her in deep thought. "Did he just say werewolf?" I curse myself for completely forgetting that Allison was here to find out everything. She didn't know yet. "Come in, we'll explain everything."

After we entered the house, I ran straight into Stiles. I began panicking again, remembering the Alpha was alone with him. After I confirm he's okay, I glare at Derek. "You seriously sent him in there alone? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Before he could even respond, my anger took control. I walked up to him and smacked him. "I trusted you with Stiles! He trusted you with his life, and you seriously almost got him killed! I can't believe you would do something so idiotic!"

Scott was trying to pull me away from Derek, and Stiles was trying to calm me down. Malia was standing off to the right looking shocked at my outburst. However, it was Allison who pulled me back. I looked at her, and saw pure fear. I glanced towards the mirror and saw my eyes were now a gold color.

Derek grabbed my shoulders, "Freya, you need to calm down. You're losing control! Find an anchor, find something that makes you calm, and hold onto that for dear life." I shake my head as tears start to fall. I fall to the ground, "What's happening to me," I whisper.

Allison finally spoke up, "What the hell is going on?" I looked up to her and simply stated, "I'm a werewolf…" Her eyes widened and she began taking steps back. "A werewolf? No, that's not possible…" Scott walked towards Allison, "It is Allison. We're all werewolves, minus Stiles." I saw his eyes turn golden and Allison looked at me, "How is this possible?"

I looked at Derek, hoping he'll tell her, and he did. "I was born a werewolf. Some families are born with the gene. Scott and Freya, they were bitten by an Alpha. An alpha is a leader, but he's also much more monstrous typically. My uncle, Peter, is the alpha." She began to process and then her eyes seemed to come to a realization, "Wait, this Peter guy bit you guys?"

Scott nodded and attempting to take another step towards Allison. She didn't move this time, she just looked him in his eyes. "Did he hurt you guys?" Scott looked towards the ground, "He hurt Freya a lot more than me."

Allison leaned down to reach for my hand, "I'm not afraid Freya. I was for a second, but I know you won't hurt me. I love you, and you're one of my best friends. I'm so sorry you've had to go through this!" I looked into her eyes and seen genuine concern in them. "I love you Allison, I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you." She shook her head, "It's understandable, however, the fact that Elena knew before me will not be so easily forgotten." I laughed as I realized she was joking.

I smiled up and took Scott's hand that was reaching for me. "Alright guys, now that everyone knows the truth, we need to find a way to put a stop to Peter once and for all." It dawned on me that Derek never actually explained himself about Stiles and how Peter was the alpha, but I decided to let it go for now. My anger needs to be directed at Peter.

x Elena's POV

"This is a lot more than I expected…" I look around at the restaurant that Stefan decided to have our date at. It was beautiful. It was filled was plants, and mini waterfalls. It was perfect. He gave me a smile and took my hand to lead me to the table. "I wanted it to be perfect."

I continued to observe the restaurant when the waiter arrived at the table. I ordered the chicken parmesan. Stefan ordered a plate of spaghetti with a side order of garlic bread. I smiled as the waiter walked away and glanced at Stefan, "So tell me about yourself?"

"Well, there's not much to tell… I have a brother, who you met, and my parents died a while back." My eyes widened, "I'm so sorry, my parents died a few years back. It's terrible to lose a parent, let alone both of them…" Stefan nods slowly, "You won't be sad forever Elena. I know right now it may seem like the pain will never end, but it does. It will always sting, but it won't be such a heavy weight on your heart forever." I smile and realize he was right. I won't be sad forever.

Before I can respond, the glass windows shattered. I looked towards the commotion and see the Alpha. I gasp and jump out of my seat. Stefan pulls me behind me and I scream, "No! Stefan, it'll kill you!" Stefan looked back it me, "We'll see about that." Just like that, the alpha started attacked people. I heard a familiar scream and seen the alpha attacking none other than Lydia.

I could feel my heart breaking as I ran towards the creature. With all of my strength, I jumped at it and tackled it. It looked me in the eyes as it landed on top of me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the end. However, I felt the Alpha get thrown off of me. I opened my eyes to see Stefan run at an inhuman speed. "Elena, run!"

I get up and run towards Lydia. She wasn't conscious. I pull out my phone and begin to dial Freya's number when I get thrown into the wall.

I groan as I stand up and see the Alpha is still trying to kill me. Then it dawns on me, is he trying to kill me, or turn me? I take a step towards it, "You want me? Leave everyone else alone, and come and get me!" I take off running and feel the Alpha on my tale.

Before it can bite me, Stefan throws it through the window. I watch as it stands up and takes off. I sigh in relief and take Stefan's extended arm. I looked Stefan in the eyes knowing he's waiting for me to ask the million-dollar question. "What are you Stefan?"


End file.
